Convoulutely wound rolls of material are common in the manufacturing of many products. Web materials may be manufactured and wound into rolls prior to being processed into a finished product. Wires, ropes, threads and similar materials may also be wound into rolls prior to subsequent processing. The above described rolls are commonly wound onto reusable cores. The material is unwound for processing and the reusable core is subsequently used in the winding of a new roll of material.
In some instances the unwinding and processing of the roll may be halted prior to the complete unwinding of the material from the roll. In other instances the material of the roll may be defective such that processing the material will yield an unsatisfactory product. In each of these instances, a roll remnant comprising the roll core and a residual amount of the material wound on the core will remain. The roll core may be reusable and the material may be recyclable or otherwise of value. It may be desirable to separate the residual material from the roll core.
The residual material may be cut from the roll core by hand. This process may be time consuming and may also present a risk to personnel performing the cutting of the material. The present invention provides an apparatus that may remove the residual material from the roll core. This removal may free the roll core for a subsequent use and may also provide the residual material for recycling or other uses.